Remember Me
by harmioneshiper99
Summary: "He knew his time left was limited. He just had one thing left to do before he left this world." H/Hr. Rated for blood. Spoiler Alert! ** 1st place winner for Best Tragedy in Hermione's Haven 2017**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that sort, it's all J.K Rowling's work, but you can always dream, right?

A/N~This was written on November 11th, also known as Remembrance Day. It seemed like the perfect day to write this story. I'm a romantic / sadist, just so you all know. I like writing romance, angst and tragedy stories. If you don't like sad stories, this isn't the story for you.

Remember Me

Chapter 1: Time's Up

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

" _Expelliarmus!"_

Two voices yelled at the same time. The spells met at the middle and they merged together, creating a sickly yellow. The sicky yellow spell split in half and each half rocketed back at the casters. Harry didn't try to avoid it and let it hit him. It was too quick to dodge spell he cast would prolong his death while Voldemort would die quicker because he was the one who cast the killing curse. As he kneeled on the broken ground, exhausted, Hermione and Ron ran over to him. He knew his time left was limited. He just had one thing left to do before he left this world. He could vaguely see people returning into the castle to treat their wounded and mourn for the dead. Distantly he heard Ron voice saying a few words before a blur walked in the direction of the broken castle.

"Hermione…" Harry started, his voice rough and scratchy, before Hermione interrupted him.

"Don't talk Harry, Ron will be back with Madame Pomfrey soon. You'll get better soon." said Hermione, pushing Harry to a lying position the floor.

"Hermione… my time's coming to a close, it's futile. Nothing's going to help." whispered Harry, looking into her eyes.

"Harry, d-don't say t-that." Hermione scolded but her attempt at sternness was broken when she started stuttering and then she promptly broke down in tears. "H-Harry, don't l-leave me. I-I n-need y-you h-here w-with m-m-me."

"Hermione…" Harry struggled to get up but succeeded and wrapped Hermione in a tight hug.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something before I go."

"What's wrong Harry? Other than the fact you're d-dying, of course." Hermione asked, looking down so that Harry wouldn't see her tears.

"Hermione, look at me." Harry said solemnly. He put his hand under Hermione chin, forcing her head up to look into his eyes. Emerald green eyes met dark brown ones. The green eyes were full of sadness and the brown ones were full of tears.

"I love you." Harry murmured. "But I'm going to have to let you go again. Permanently this time. I'm so sorry, 'Mione."

Hermione's head was spinning, and it wasn't just because of fatigue."W-what do you mean again?"

"Promise me you'll let me start and finish without interrupting?"

"O-of is this about, Harry?"

"Do you remember your first kiss?" asked Harry, staring into her eyes, his eyes full of sadness.

"Of course. It was with Ron."

"Wrong, of course. I didn't expect you to remember. You were petrified."

Hermione looked confused for a moment, until the meaning sunk in. She was shocked. Her first kiss was with Harry? And in her second year, too! He never told her…

 _At least I survived to see another sunrise_ though Harry as he looked at the rising sun. He started his life story.

"I never told you, and I'm guessing you're upset or angry or both. Yeah, it was in our second year. A little bit too young, most adults would say, but it just felt so...right, you know? So I continued to do so, visiting you after curfew under my cloak and talking to you even though you couldn't hear me. I would kiss you hello and kiss you goodbye. I usually left at three in the morning. Two months later and you woke up. I know this is a selfish and stupid thought, but I almost _wanted_ you to stay petrified just so I could kiss you. I didn't know what you would say if I told you I was kissing you for two months and if it would affect our friendship, so I let you go." Harry took a deep breath, and continued his story.

"Third year. My feelings grew larger still. The fight over the Firebolt was completely stupid. I was a git to go on Ron's side of the fight. I know that you were worrying for me and my safety. I still feel guilty about it even now even now."

Hermione opened her mouth but Harry stopped her before she could say anything.

"Don't interrupt, you promised me. We ignored you for a long time and left you alone. I know from what you tell me that you hate being alone, and we left you alone. For that I want to apologize again, for what I've done to you."

"Fourth year came and with it came the Triwizard Tournament and the Yule Ball. My feelings grew even more. I tried smashing them, knowing that Ron had feelings for you, but I always failed. Whenever I saw you they would always come back. At the first task when you hugged me I was hopeful and I wanted so much to kiss you again but Skeeter came and the opportunity broke. I wanted to scream and tear my hair in frustration but I knew throwing a tantrum wouldn't be good, so I let you go. At the Yule Ball, when you went with Krum, I was really jealous, but I didn't show it. Ron though, was a right prat and made you cry. I wanted to hit him, I wanted to bloody his face so bad but I didn't, knowing it would make you even more upset than you already were. At the second task when you were in the lake, I thought you were the person I'd sorely miss until Krum came, bashed me with his shark form and swam off with you. I was angry, to put it politely. At the third task and the graveyard, I thought of you and how I had to see you again. It gave me hope and I got back alive, just to get captured by Couch jr. I thought of how I didn't say anything to you when I had the time to do so, and how much I regretted it. Before I knew it, the year was over."

"Fifth year. That was the year I regretted the most, second only to this year. I tried to stamp out my feelings. Why? Because I saw how you looked at Ron and how Ron looked at you. I thought I succeeded until I made us fall into that trap that Voldemort made. When you got hit by that curse from Dolohov, I felt empty inside. I felt like a part of me was gone. I found out that I still loved you. I felt like it was my fault. I felt so much grief I'm surprised I didn't collapse where I stood. When Neville told me you were alive I felt so relieved. I see you still have the scar." murmured Harry, fingering her shoulder where he saw the scar that Hermione had desperately tried to cover before. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault. I didn't listen to you and led us into the trap."

"My feeling grew and when you told me you got together with Ron I wanted to scream, to cry, to yell, to tell you I was the one that you should be with, but I let you go again. You looked so happy with him, I didn't want to be the one to break your happiness. I didn't want to tell you my feelings, in fear that you would break my heart and would tell me you wanted to stay with Ron and wanted nothing to do with me. When Ginny asked me if I could be her boyfriend I _did_ hesitate. I knew what it felt like to not be loved by the one you loved the most, so I agreed just to make sure that she wouldn't feel them too."

"And now I have to let you go again." he finished.

"All this time?" asked Hermione tearfully.

"Since I first saw you on the train, I think. I guess I just didn't know what love was at the time." replied Harry.

"I still love you, you know. Even if you don't love me back, I will love you forever." suddenly Harry had an idea.

"Ron would probably kill me for this, but will you marry me? For my last memory?" he asked, presenting a ring with the Potter coat of arms on it.

"Permanent transfiguration. I was wondering when I could use it. Right now is the best time, I think." Harry said to Hermione's questioning look. Hermione was in a state of shock.

"Hermione, answer me…" pleaded Harry when he noticed that Hermione wasn't saying anything.

"'Mione…" begged Harry, but he was cut off when he was racked with coughs, and blood droplets came out of his mouth.

"Please…" he whispered, but Hermione remained still like a statue. Harry sighed and withdrew the pensive that he had shrunk from his pocket. He placed his memory of Hermione's innocence in it. He also transfigured a few stones into vials and place some memories in them, including his memories of his last minutes on earth and his newly made will and testament. When he was done, coughs racked his body again and he knew his time was up. He turned to his first and last loved one.

"I love you and I will forever. Nothing will change that." he said, smiling sadly.

"Goodbye."

Those were the words that snapped her out of her shocked state. She looked sharply at Harry and saw that his eyes were glazing over as he closed his eyes. _Death_ she thought. Then the implications of those words hit her hard. _No...nonononono NO!_ She thought, but he was gone. His eyes would never open by themselves again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that sort, it's all J.K Rowling's work, but you can always dream, right?

A/N~This story was written on November 11th, also known as Remembrance Day. I just thought it was a good day to write this story, you know? Please review!

Remember Me

Chapter 2:Memories

Hermione stared in horror at his body. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be! She quickly hurried to his side and tried to check for a pulse. She couldn't find one. She checked his heartbeat. It was as silent. The words he said when she was in shock finally sunk in. _He...he wanted to marry me? Oh dear Merlin, I didn't answer him… I didn't answer him...I didn't answer him…_ That became a mantra in her head. She started sobbing again. _I didn't answer him… I didn't answer him...I didn't answer him… forgive me Harry, I didn't answer you..._ Her eyes zoned onto the last Harry offered her. The ring. She couldn't answer his question anymore, but she _would_ accept his last gift. She brushed her tears, scrambled over to the ring and placed it herself onto her finger. It disappeared a while later. _Invisibility charm to hide it. Harry thought of everything._ The thought of Harry made her start to cry again. He couldn't have her left alone, he couldn't have... She was vaguely aware of everyone walking out of the castle. People screamed. Two aurors walked over to her and made to arrest her for murder, but the pensive stopped them in their tracks. The form of Harry Potter rose from the pensive and began talking.

"This is a memory from Harry James Potter. I declare that Hermione Jean Granger is innocent. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She did nothing bad to me. "

The figure turned to Hermione.

"Beside this pensive are some of my memories. They are labeled. The one labeled "Will" is my last will and testament."

The figure sunk back into the pensieve. The aurors looked confused. What were they supposed to do? Ron and Ginny walked over to the crying witch. Ron put an arm around her while whispering comforting words. Ginny rubbed her back. Everyone was staring dumbly at Harry's body. The-Boy-Who-Lived was dead. How ironic. _Guess like they're going to have to make a new name for him_ though Hermione bitterly.

"We have to make a funeral." Hermione whispered, surprisingly calm for someone who just witnessed the death of one of her best friends who had just declared his love to her. That didn't mean much though. Tears were still streaming down her face.

"Of course, dear, of course." came Mrs. Weasley's voice.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Hermione was wearing a black dress. The day she most dreaded had come. She didn't want to admit that Harry was dead, but he was. No one could change that. _Forgive me Harry, I didn't answer you…_ she thought again. She had been thinking that for the last few days. She just sat there, looking out the window, not talking, not speaking. She had no more tears to cry after the first day of his death. She required help just to eat. She had no strength to raise her spoon. She just had enough strength to open her mouth and swallow the soup that Mrs. Weasley brought her everyday. She took a deep breath, and pushed open the door that led the funeral.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

She collapsed onto her bed, shaking. _Never again_ she thought. _Never again_ _will I go to a funeral. Never. No one can force me, not even Death._

 _-Flashback_ -

He looked so peaceful in death. She knew he always had nightmares. This was the first sleep he had without a nightmare. Death had relieved him of the darkness. She couldn't stand it anymore. She stumbled backwards. _No, Harry's not dead, he's not…_ Ron noticed her actions and turned around to stare at her, worry in his eyes. Hermione turned and ran . She ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going. When she stopped she noticed she was in the Forbidden Forest. She heard a squawk, and she turned around. _Buckbeak… Harry was so close to him._ Buckbeak looked at her in the eye. _Maybe one last action for him. I know he loved flying. We also rode on Buckbeak together once._ She bowed to the first hippogriff she ever rode, and he bowed back. She quickly climbed onto the hippogriff's back and they flew off. Hermione was submerged by her thoughts. _Me and Harry rode on Buckbeak together once to save Sirius. I remember I was hugging him so tightly, I was afraid that I would fall off. Harry was whispering in my ear, he was comforting me, telling me I wouldn't fall when he was there. I didn't believe him at the time, I just held on tighter. I was so stupid when I was younger. I regret everything. If I got together with him, would things have been different? Did he give up?_ She gasped as a thought came into her head. _What if he gave up because I didn't get together with him?_ She started sobbing uncontrollably into Buckbeak's shaggy fur. _Harry… I'm so sorry. If I could change everything, I would. Oh Harry… I'm so sorry…_

 _-End of Flashback-_

And here she was, still sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow. Tomorrow she had to attend Harry's Will Reading. She stumbled into Ron's room. _Harry use to sleep in this room, and now he's gone. He gone…_ She fell onto Harry's bed, clutching Harry's pillow. _I miss him so much...He was my first ever friend that accepted me for who I was._ Memories of a young boy that bravely but foolishly jumped on a back of a troll to save her crossed her mind. _He saved me from so many situations… I never had a good moment to thank him…_

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

The Will reading was pushed back a year when Hermione said she didn't want to go. The next year she returned to Hogwarts not just to finish her schooling, but in hopes of forgetting her past. The hopes proved futile when she found herself turning around every day to ask Harry a question just to remember that he had retired forever into a marble box buried deep into the ground. She would end up in tears every time and Ron or Ginny would give her shoulder to cry on, but they weren't like Harry. In their sixth year after Ron got together with Lavender, Harry gave her a shoulder to cry on. Her next immediate thought was the fact the Harry must have been disappointed that she was crying over Ron and not him. She always tried to convince herself that Harry wasn't like that and that he would have wanted her to be happy no matter what happened to him, but it always felt like a lost cause. She tried everything, she tried to bury herself in homework, she tried to forget, she tried to move her memory into the pensieve, but nothing worked. She always finished her homework quickly, forgetting wasn't an option because it made her feel guilty of trying to forget her best friend and the memory in the pensive always resurfaced in her mind. She cried herself to sleep every night. She had nightmares his last moments on had survived the second Wizarding War, but at a huge price; her best friend. She wanted to live, not survive just to be a shell of herself.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

The day of the Will reading came. She arrived at Gringotts with the Weasleys. The goblin in charge of the Potter vaults brought in the pensive holding Harry's Will and a figure rose from the swirling smoke taking the shape of Harry Potter. He opened his mouth and started his last Will and Testament.

 _I, Harry James Potter declaire this is my last will and testament._

 _To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave 5 million galleons should he survive me, otherwise his share will pass on to the Weasley family. I hope that he remembers all the great times we had together. We were brothers in all but blood and we acted like it too. When we were young we were immature and had to be put in line and it had been done many times by one Hermione Granger, who will come later on in this will._

 _To Ginerva Molly Weasley, I leave 5 million galleons should she survive me, otherwise her share will pass onto the Weasley family. I hope that she will remember all the sweet times we had alone and before Mrs. Weasley thinks some specific thought, no I didn't do that._ Said the Memory Harry chuckling a little. He continued on.

 _She was my girlfriend, but I must confess with all honesty that she felt like my sister, nothing more. I had feelings for someone else, only I was too slow to figure it out. I am terribly sorry if I cause you any grief with this statement._ Hermione was either imagining things or Harry's eyes flickered towards her. If the latter was true, the Weasleys either didn't see it or they ignored it.

 _To the Weasley family, I leave 5 million galleons. They were my only family aside from Hermione Granger as far as I am concerned. I will miss Mrs. Weasley's motherly hugs, Mr. Weasley's welcoming hand, the twin's jokes and Ron's and Ginny's welcomes._

 _To The Weasley twins, Fred and George Weasley, I leave 3 million galleons each should they survive me, otherwise one's share shall go to the other. If both don't survive me, their share will pass onto the Weasley family. Go use the money for your joke shop and make everyone happy. Merlin knows everyone will need the laughs._ Memory Harry cracked a crooked smile at that. _I will miss your jokes, they always lifted the spirits of the people at the table._ Harry's smile vanished,only to be replaced by guilt. _I am still sorry about your ear, George._

 _To Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, I leave 3 million galleons each should they survive me, otherwise one's share shall go to the other. If both don't survive me, their share will pass onto Andromeda Tonks._ It was obvious the Will was written before the war ; they were both gone, just like Harry. _Moony, get off your backside and live a happy life. Your lycanthropy doesn't bother me or anyone if the Order so stop sulking._

Finally Harry turned to Hermione ; her breath caught in her throat.

 _To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave everything else in my possession. That includes vault 687 also know as my trust vault, the Potter family Vault and the Black family vault. Yes, I also leave you all the books in all the libraries I own. I also leave you vault number 800, the pensieve, my memories, my photos, and everything I didn't mention yet. I advise you look into vault 800 before you go. I also leave you the last gift I gave anyone before my departure. I will not say what it is, it is your choice if you want to tell or not. If they pester you and you don't want to tell, they are not your friends. Anyways, I know you might be grieving, but I'm watching over you and I want you to get up and get your dream job, maybe become the next Minister of Magic, I know you'll be great there. I want you to know that the ones that love us, never truly leave us._ Harry smiled. _You know who told me that, I'm going to tell you that now. Thank you for keeping me and Ron in line at school._

 _Signed,_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Head of House Potter_

 _Head of House Black_

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Hermione was currently trying not to throw up. She hated cart rides, and the fact that vault number 800 was the lowest vault in Gringotts didn't help at all. When she arrived she staggered onto solid ground and handed the goblin her key. The door opened, and Hermione peered inside. There was a piece of parchment inside. She walked up to it and read it over. It said

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _If you are reading this, that means that I have passed on and that I have given you a ring. This letter is here mainly to tell you about that ring that I gave you. Remember what I did in my first quidditch match? Just do that with the ring. You'll understand later._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Hermione read the letter a second time. It was straightforward enough, all she had to do was to put her lips again the ring. She looked down to see that the ring had shown itself. She raised them to her lips and closed her eyes. She opened them to see a little black stone floating above the ring that had opened. _The Resurrection Stone… I thought that was a story?_ Nevertheless, she took the stone, closed her eyes and exhaled. She flipped the stone 3 times and heard a very familiar voice.

"So no spell can reawaken the dead, huh?"

Her eyes snapped open to see a man with messy black hair and emerald green eyes just sitting there like it was yesterday. He was smiling happily and there was an amused look in his eyes. There was cheekiness in his voice. When Hermione finally found her voice, she said quietly

"Harry?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that sort, it's all J.K Rowling's work, but you can always dream, right?

A/N~This story was written on November 11th, also known as Remembrance Day. I just thought it was a good day to write this story, you know? Please review!

Remember Me

Chapter 3:His Return

 _When Hermione finally found her voice, she said quietly_

" _Harry?"_

"Yup, it's me, I'm back." replied Harry still amused at Hermione's jaw that had dropped.

"But- but, what..how? What, but-but… so, the Resurrection Stone is real?" asked Hermione she finally came to her senses.

"Yeah. My cloak was from the story and the wand that Voldemort dropped was the Elder Wand." answered Harry.

"So...they're all real?" asked Hermione again. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that the Deathly Hallows were real.

"Yes Hermione, they're all real." Harry said patiently. He knew Hermione was in a daze but her next action surprised him.

"Why did you have to leave? WHY? I've been having nightmares every night I've been able to get some sleep." she collapsed and started sobbing. Harry went to her and tried to put his arms around her but remembered he couldn't so he just sat down beside her.

"Harry, why are you just sitting there and not holding me?" asked Hermione once her sniffles subsided. From his sad look she knew. She scooted over to him and tried to touch him but she just went through him. She gasped. Harry just continued to give her a sad look;he knew that she knew, she was the smartest witch of her generation, after all.

"I can't touch you… I can't touch you… why…?" Hermione mumbled, trying to think of an answer while biting her bottom lip. Her eyes widened suddenly. She looked at Harry in the eye when she asked her next question.

"Can anybody else see you?"

"Nobody other than you and me."

"So...are you my imagination powered by the stone?"she asked, looking at Harry questioningly.

"Yes, and no. Only you can see me because you're the one using it, but my soul is actually here. You just, let's say, 'pulled' my soul from heaven and frankly, I don't mind." said Harry, proud of Hermione knowledge.

"Can you stay with me forever?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"In the story of The Three Brothers, the second brother went mad with longing, right? I tinkered with the stone so that you can only use the stone once a week for 5 hours so you don't go mad and suicide to join me. You didn't tell anyone about the ring, right?" asked Harry and Hermione nodded her head in positive.

"So just make sure that no one else is with you when you use it unless you choose to tell everyone. You can set a password to the ring if you want." continued Harry.

"But Harry, I want you to be here with me every hour everyday." interrupted Hermione sadly.

"Hermione, you have to understand. I don't want you to go insane." Harry pleaded. Hermione nodded her head slowly, showing she accepted the idea but didn't like it. Harry sighed in relief and smiled. A thought came to Hermione's head and she needed to be released from it.

"Harry, in sixth year, how did you feel?" she asked tentatively. He immediately stiffened and sat straighter. His face was emotionless. Hermione regretted asking but he answered carefully and patiently.

"I have to admit, I was disappointed, but I wanted you to be happy, so I left it as is. You just looked so happy with Ron by your side. I just wish that I was the one standing beside you while making you so radiant." he admitted. "But remember I want you to be happy. Nothing will change that, even if you hurt me. You didn't of course." he added immediately when seeing tears start welling up at the corners of Hermione's eyes. Hermione lowered her eyes to her watch to avoid Harry's gaze and to see how much time she had left. She gasped when she saw they had five minutes left.

"Time passes quickly when you're having fun doesn't it?" Harry inquired once he saw how much time too. "That also applies to our years together, apparently." he continued after seeing that Hermione didn't want to answer. Suddenly Hermione said

"I love you Harry." After those words Hermione just sobbed and tried to hug Harry, completely forgetting that she couldn't touch him. Imagine her surprise when she felt something solid. Harry put a hand under her chin to make her look at him. He gazed into her brown eyes with affection.

"I didn't mention one thing. I also changed it so that when you admit that you love me without lying, I would be here. But, the five hour rule still applies."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione replied, pulling him in an embrace that could shatter ribs. Harry just chuckled and continued

"I can't get injuries because I'm not actually alive, my soul is here and it's solid, that's all. See, I can try and get injured, but look." he said, demonstrating to her. He tried to kick the wall and he did, but didn't end up jumping around and howling in pain as normal people would be. He just lowered his foot and looked at Hermione. Her eyes were shining and she replied

"Oh, Harry, that's great, you can't feel pain anymore! Merlin knows that you felt more pain than necessary in your life." Hermione skipped around the room but stopped mid-skip. "But should I tell them? The Weasleys?" she looked at Harry. His look was passive.

"That's your choice. I'll just support you with whatever choice you make." Hermione just bit her lower lip and her eyebrows wrinkled like they always did when she was thinking hard.

"I think I'll keep this a secret. I know this is incredibly selfish, but I want you all to myself. They were grieving for you way less than me anyways. They already got over it." Harry's eyes just shined and nodded in positive to show he supported her choice. Suddenly his body started shimmering and he tried to calm her down when she started panicking.

"Hermione, this just shows that our 5 hours is up. Just remember me untill I see you next time, ok?" Hermione just nodded, tears swimming in her eyes. "Alright, I love you. See you next week." and Harry disappeared, leaving her alone in the vault. She immediately burned the letter for secret precautions. If anyone found that letter, they might know how to use the ring. Without her knowledge of it happening, the ring became invisible.

HP~HP~HP~Epilogue~HP~HP~HP

Hermione spent the next years of her life considerably content. She met Harry every week, making small talk and telling each other they loved the other. Hermione became the next Minister of Magic and quickly became the most liked of history. Ron became his dream, a Chudley Cannons keeper. He felt guilty being an auror without Harry there. Harry wanted to be an auror, and it felt like he was betraying his memory without him there beside him. Ginny became a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, the all female quidditch team. Ginny married Neville and Ron had asked Hermione if she wanted to marry him, but she declined. She still felt guilty about breaking his heart, but Harry smiling at her was worth it. She had lived to the age of 127 and left the world happily and willingly. She was joining Harry in heaven, and that was a gift in itself. Before she left, she gave the Resurrection stone to Ron and told him what Harry had told her 109 years ago. She met a smiling Harry in heaven and he told her

"Welcome to Heaven, love."

HP~HP~HP~END~HP~HP~HP

A/N~Thanks for reading!


End file.
